An image forming system including a sheet processing apparatus, which performs processing on sheets, and an image forming apparatus, is known. An image forming system capable of reusing sheets is also known. The sheet processing apparatus performs, for example, hole punching in the sheets and binding together two or more sheets with a stapler. The sheets having the holes punched therein and the sheets bound by the stapler are unsuitable for reusing.